Longing Looks
by waywarddemons
Summary: Imagine Dean Looking At You And Realizing You're The One. This is a warm fluffy piece!


Imagine Dean looking at you and realizing you're the one.

You slipped into the room, your machete pointing in front of you to defend yourself against the Vamp inside. Dean and Sam had been against you coming in by yourself, but you finally got the boys to reason with you. You were after all the Vamps type.

With careful steps you made your way father into the seemingly abandoned hotel. You didn't mean to, but being as scared as you really were, you noticed you were holding your breath. Why you convinced the boys to let you in alone was beyond you at this point. No one was behind you, it was just you and the promise of a Vamp nest.

Sam had been training with you, he knew that you could take on a handful at a time. But Dean? Dean was still a little skeptical about the whole ordeal, and refused to help you train. This you determined, was Dean's fault. Had he stepped in, given you any words of wisdom, your heart would not be pounding out of your chest right now. You would be able to feel confident and okay walking in here.

Something crunched under your foot, you stopped. Stopped everything, stopped moving, stopped breathing, and stopped thinking completely. You closed your eyes, counted to three and opened them again. Nothing seemed to change. You heard nothing.

You proceeded on, searching room after room until you determined that you were alone. You leaned against the dirty grimy wall and pulled your cell phone out of your pocket. You called Dean, watching a silly picture of him on your screen as it continued to ring.

"Yeah?" He asked, his mouth obviously full of food. You rolled your eyes and peeled your back off the wall.

"Place is empty." You kicked at a broken hunk of trash on the ground. "I don't even see any signs that anyone, or thing, was here in a very long time." You looked out the window, down at the rain soaked Impala that held Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Okay, we got another lead, another hotel. Come on out and we'll head over there." You heard Sam sipping on his drink until it was done and the sound of him clinking he remaining ice carried over the phone.

"There better be some fries in that car for me." You said, though Dean couldn't see it, you pointed a stern finger. You made your way down the steps. This time quicker, knowing there was no immediate danger near you.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean crinkled his wrapper.

You were too distracted, too obsessed with the thought of fries waiting for you that you didn't hear the footsteps next to you. So when a man's elbow hit your face and you yelled out "Mother Fucker!" you were completely off guard. You dropped your phone, though right now all you could think about was finding the machete stashed in the back of your jeans.

"You do not get to just sneak up on a girl while she's on the phone like that!" You yelled, your hand gripping the weapon tightly. The Vamp snickered, showing you his set of pearly sharp teeth aching to bite inside of you. He faked a lunge towards you. You didn't fake your attack, kicking the man Vamp in front of you in the chest.

He stumbled backwards, but quickly found his footing. This time he wasted no time in closing the gap between you two. His fist curled and met with the side of your face. You swung the giant knife in your hand at him and watched him jump away quickly.

Another entered the room from behind you, but with a quick swing the newly added female to the mix cowered behind the male. You swung again, taking a few more steps towards him until he got the upper hand. He gripped your wrist tightly, and slammed it against the wall until the blade in your hand dropped at his feet. He kicked it away. You all watched it hit the opposite wall. You cursed again under your breath and forced your foot to meet with the man's junk. He cringed, releasing his grasp on you and grabbing at his now throbbing jewels.

You didn't waste a moment, sliding across the dirty floor to your weapon. With it once more in your hand you turned to you back, ready to pounce up for yet another attack. But you had no time. There she stood, growling with her teeth bared to you as she started to climb on top of your body. You laid their temporarily paralyzed at the cold feeling washing over you. He stood behind her, still clinging to his private parts but growing angrier.

She snarled, and drool fell from her teeth. You squirmed. Your wrist once again pinned and unable to wield your weapon. "Look hun, I'm not really in the mood for girl on girl action." With your free hand, which apparently the female Vamp forgot about, you punched her in the face. Her hands quickly shot up to cover her aching body part. And with her no longer giving you full attention you punched her again. With your new found upper hand you climbed on top of her and sliced your blade through her neck like butter.

Her pretty blonde hair now soaked in blood rolled off its body. You stood, wiping the blood that spurted on your face off with your sleeve, and returning your attention to the male behind you. "You got lucky. She was new." He said.

You looked at the blood dripping from your blade and looked back at him. "Come on, just let me cut it off. Do we need to fight?" You asked. "I have fries in the car that are going to turn all mushy. And trust me. If we keep taking forever the Winchesters will come in here."

This got a laugh from the Vamp. A loud cackling laugh that filled the empty room. "The Winchesters? They drove you here? They brought me this delicious present?" he licked his lips and clapped his hands.

"Uh." You stood frozen, unaware of how to react to his sudden happiness. This was not a reaction received from most when you brought up the Winchester name. Normally you got hostility, blind rage, and a lot of back stories.

"Oh goodie. Let's bring them in here." He waved his hand in a come hither way.

"Three against one? Doesn't seem so fair." You asked, swinging your blade around.

"Oh I am not alone. You thought she was my only pet tonight?" suddenly from every door way the room had, more female Vampires entered the room. All with their teeth showing. The ones closest to you already had blood dripping from her mouth, her clothes stained red.

"Well." You huffed before getting ready to slaughter more vampires. You wished Dean and Sam would have joined you by now. Hoping that your long period of absence would bring them to see what was going on. But with your knowledge that they had food in their hands, you were pretty sure that the were more than distracted. So you readied yourself for a fight.

Two females lunged forward first, but with a few quick swipes you successfully brought down one and severely injured the other. She kneeled at your feet, eyes looking up and begging for you to quickly get this over with. She was another new one. You could tell. Something about her unwillingness to obey as he barked orders at her from behind told you so.

Images of Dean and Sam telling you about the cure popped into your mind, you could possibly save her, you didn't have to kill her. Upon closer inspection you saw that she was roughly your age. Out of the corner of your eye you saw another female nearing you. You kicked, your foot meeting her side. She gripped your ankle and pulled you towards her.

And blade met skin. She stopped the blade before it dug too deep, but blood still oozed from the new cut. She growled and with a new found strength threw you against the wall. The breath was knocked out of you as your body met with the hard drywall. Your body fell to a heap on the ground. You laughed, slowly getting to your feet.

Blood oozed from the side of your mouth. "Good. I thought you all were going to be easy." Suddenly something clicked inside of you and your body took over. Muscle memory of Sam's training forced you to slice and hack at a few Vamps near you. Heads, blood, and grunts went around the room.

You came back, suddenly standing around a few fresh corpses. You looked around, drinking in the actions you just took. You weren't aware you were capable of this carnage you created, you weren't aware that you could possess the power to kill this many monsters in one sitting, alone.

You glanced up, seeing Dean standing in the door way. His face hardened and lacking expressions. He joined you in the room, entering it quickly with his machete in hand. He didn't waste a second to join in on the slicing and hacking fun. Sam right behind him.

With the three of you in tow you made quick work of the remaining Vamps, but when you were all down and you looked around, you noticed that the male was the only one missing. "Daminit! He got away." You cursed.

"Who?" Sam asked, turning to you to asses that the blood you were covered in wasn't any of yours.

You shrugged off his touch and left the room. "The guy. The main guy." You wanted to run a hand through your hair, it would have aided in the pacing you started, but it was matted to your head with blood. "I need a shower." You left the building quickly, not paying any mind to the boys or the things they were saying.

You threw yourself into the back seat searching the bag of greasy goodness waiting for you. As predicted, your fries were soggy, but you threw one into your mouth anyway. The boys didn't join you right away, and you knew that they were having one of their little talks. Dean came out first, throwing himself into the front seat of the car and giving a huge sigh.

"You did good back there Y/N." Dean said turning to you. "I mean you took down a lot before we got in there."

"Yeah." You grunted, opening your burger and taking a huge bite. "Where's Sam?"

"Cleaning up." You knew that he wanted to talk to you about what he saw, the you that wasn't you. But you knew he wasn't going to come right out and ask. Had it been Sam in the room you knew he wouldn't haven't hesitated to ask you anything.

Back at the bunker, with everyone cleaned up and feeling better, you all sat around and joked about the day you had. It was times like this, the simple fun times that made you really love spending time with the boys.

Sam and Dean had asked you to retell your story for the third time. You started off, "So I was coming down the stairs…" and went on again. The cold beer in your stomach made the story funnier every time you told it.

Sam and Dean erupted with laughter when they were supposed to, at the funny parts even though they knew they were going to happen. You glanced over at Dean and saw the genuine smile on his face. You skipped a beat in your story, intrigued by the sudden display of emotion from the normally stone cold man.

Dean couldn't help but listen to her story yet another time. Sam was enjoying the retailing and even Dean was getting a kick out of hearing how happy it made her to kill that many monsters at a time. It wasn't until now that he even really believed Y/N had what it took to sit here with them. He hated to admit it, but he struggled so hard to accept Y/N being a hunter. Even if this wasn't her first case, or her first kill.

He felt the warmness clutch its grip around his heart and his face twist into a smile. He couldn't help but watch you talk, though he no longer paid mind to what you were saying. He heard her skip a beat with her story, heard her sudden dip in speed, in the loudness of her voice, and knew he had been caught. His eyes locked with hers and for a moment everything seemed to be on a hiatus. Suddenly Sam was gone and it was just Dean and Y/N sitting at the table. Her words became muffled mumbles and he felt a sudden urge to reach over the table and wrap his arms around you.

With a cough and a shake of his head all went back to normal. She continued her story and Dean went back to drinking, shoving the warm and fuzzy feelings deep down inside where he hid the rest of his feelings.


End file.
